Outlaws
'Summary' Being an Outlaw has a price. You'll always be on the run, simply passing by Brick Bronze is a dangerous task in itself, the more your bounty goes up, the more people will want you dead, or alive? Being an Outlaw doesn't necessarily mean being a criminal, but you'll always be considered a menace. 'Outlaws' These bad boy, lieing, crime addicted and mercyless western cowboys are the worst of the bunch! A goal is a goal for Outlaws, if someone says money, theres no one stopping them. Outlaws can be tracked and hunted down by citizens and Lawmen from the several posters found around Brick Bronze City. However, posters will only track the last position of the player, meaning if you're an outlaw with an expensive bounty, staying on the run would be a very good idea. Sometimes Outlaws realise their mistakes and turn themselve's in at the Bronze City sherrif building, or you can get yourself arrested by a sherrif. Outlaws are always "Wanted", but can have particular "Wanted Levels": Danger, Killer or Menace. 'Wanted' Outlaws will always be considered 'Wanted' no matter what, spawning at an outlaw camp will give you an automatic $5 bounty. You can become wanted by gaining a bounty. Players who are Wanted can be killed anytime, without warning. A safe zone can't save you this time. You can recognize a wanted player by checking their player tag, next to their name it will say 'WANTED'. picture 'Wanted Levels' There are different levels of being "Wanted" that Outlaws can obtain by doing actions against the law. While having a Wanted Level your location will be visible to everybody in the server, a big noticable marker will follow you for every one to see, some cowboys will ignore it, some will want your blood. A Wanted Level doesn't last forever, it will go away depending on how high the Wanted Level is. Once the time has expired the marker will disapear and you will be safe to roam around, not that safe though. Note: Leaving the game or being killed by an Outlaw will NOT reset your wanted level and bounty. 'Danger' This want ed level will not stay for long, only 20 seconds as a matter of fact, this will alert nearby players to maybe move away from you, as you've done something wrong. *Time - 20 Seconds *Marker - Yes *Coal Prison - No 'Killer' Only true cowboys can become a 'KILLER'! Cowboys only got 80 seconds to get the heck out of there and the whole world can see his location, what will he do?? *Time - 80 Seconds *Marker - Yes *Coal Prison - No 'Menace' Getting this wanted level means you've done some terrible things, you got 120 seconds to escape the lawmen or you'll be sent to the 'Coal Prison'. Dunn Dunnn DUUUUHHH *Time - 120 Seconds *Marker - Yes *Coal Prison - Yes 'Bounties' Becoming an Outlaw is a daring task. In order to become an Outlaw, you need to earn a bounty, a bounty is a price that players will get if they arrest you or kill you, you can obtain a bounty by doing things against the law. You can see your bounty on the bottom right of your screen or find other peoples bounties on the player list by pressing TAB. 'List of ways to gain a bounty:' *Running Over a citizen with a horse - $5 bounty *Lassoing a citizen/lawmen - $5 bounty *Spawning in an Outlaw Camp - $5 bounty *Shooting a citizen/lawmen - $5 bounty *Freeing an Outlaw being arrested - $20 bounty *Lockpicking the bank door - $20 bounty *Robbing a train - $50/100 (Trains differ) *Robbing the bank - $100 bounty When robbing the train or bank you will be wanted and a very noticable exclamation mark will appear on your location, every single player can see it and can come and arrest you OR steal your stolen belongings, make sure to get out of there quickly, especially in the bank lots of people hang around Brick Bronze.